Just For One Day
by Bluefeathermuse
Summary: Ezreal knew that convincing Lux to leave the Crownguard estate would be an even harder task than admitting his feelings for her. EzrealxLux oneshot!


**Quick Info~**

I love Ezreal and Lux so much. This is just a cute little oneshot I got random inspiration for. I may eventually make a series of oneshots for them, but it's hard to decide between them and my love for Jinx and Ekko. Maybe I'll eventually do both? We'll see. :) Anyway, this is filled with gooey, mushy fluff and a few suggestive themes. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Just once," Ezreal said, his eyes searching Lux's with wanton mischief.

Lux shook her head. "We can't. My family's dinner party is starting in an hour."

"So we'll be back by then. C'mon, you know they couldn't start without both of us anyway."

"Ez…"

"Lux…"

Ezreal was grinning goofily at Lux and she couldn't help but playfully punch him for teasing her. He staggered backwards, feigning defeat, before reaching forward and pulling her towards him. The pair toppled over on one of the Crownguard's prestigiously pristine couches and Lux found herself staring at Ezreal upside down.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," Ezreal whispered, brushing a stray hair away from Lux's face.

Lux felt her cheeks heat and she gripped the couch cushions to pull herself upright. Ezreal had a knack for worming his way under every crevice she kept so neatly tucked under wraps. It was something that annoyed her about him at first, but it was only a matter of time until his charm and arrogance managed to turn him into her very best friend.

Friends that, quite frankly, did so much together that everyone just assumed they were dating. Lux was certain that the questions from her parents, peers, Garen, and basically every single tabloid in the Demacian-Piltover radius are what caused the initial shift in her feelings for Ez.

And she hated every single one of them for it.

"I am _not_ a stick in the mud," she said, standing and smoothing the front of her skirt with her palms. "I just don't want to disappoint my parents."

Ezreal shook his head. "If you keep thinking like that then you'll be stuck here forever."

"And what's so bad about that? I thought you liked it here," Lux said, wincing as the disappointment seeped into her voice.

Ezreal shrugged. "Yeah, I like it well enough. But don't you ever want a change in scenery? A chance to see things you've never seen before?"

"Living up to your title, I see," Lux teased.

"Well, don't you?" Ezreal asked, ignoring her and searching her eyes with his own as seriously as he could muster.

Lux shrugged. "I guess. But we have everything we could ever want here."

She watched in anticipation as she could see the wanderlust in Ezreal's eyes flare up. It happened occasionally, more than Lux would've liked if she was being honest with herself. When he got like that, she knew he was going to disappear for days, possibly weeks, on end.

"No way," she said, shaking her head and holding up her hand. "You're not ditching me during this dinner party. You promised."

"You're right. I'm not ditching the party… _alone_ ," Ezreal said.

"Well I hope you have another travel buddy because I said I'm not going with you," Lux said, plopping back on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest huffily.

Ezreal laughed, the loud, lilting laugh that made Lux's stomach flip flop. "Like you have a choice."

Lux was strong. She was trained in covert operations in the Demacian army when she was only a teenager. But Ezreal, whether or not Lux wanted to admit it, was significantly larger than she was. And all of his years of exploring underground tunnels in Piltover definitely paid off in the bicep department. So when he managed to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, she wasn't surprised when she wasn't able to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I can call for the guards you know," Lux threatened, attempting to push against his shoulder, his chest, anything that would help her escape.

He adjusted his grip on her waist and chuckled when her arms went limp with defeat. "I know. But I also I know that you won't."

"Know-it-all," Lux muttered.

When they made it to the front of the Crownguard estate, Ezreal dropped Lux unceremoniously to the ground. Parked outside of the long driveway was a sleek, black and electric blue motorcycle. Apparently, from the way Ezreal was walking towards it with reckless abandon, it belonged to him.

"God," Lux scoffed. "Could you be anymore cliche?"

"Pardon?" Ezreal asked, raising an eyebrow at her and tossing her a helmet.

"The whole 'bad boy explorer gets a motorcycle to further emphasize that he's a bad boy' thing you've got going on," Lux said, her fingers air quoting his new title.

"Not my fault that you're into it," Ezreal said, grinning.

"Yeah, right," Lux retorted, her eyes immediately dropping to the ground.

As Ezreal started the engine, Lux made her way to the motorcycle. She stepped over it gingerly, her tiny legs not even close to brushing against the ground.

"You might want to hang on to me," Ezreal said casually.

Lux rolled her eyes, more at the way her mind was reacting to his words rather than the words themselves. "If we're not back in an hour my parents are going to kill me, and Garen is going to kill you."

"I'll take my chances!" Ezreal exclaimed as the motorcycle lurched forward.

Lux quickly threw her arms around Ezreal's chest as the motorcycle picked up speed. The helmet did little to stop the wind from throwing her hair wildly in every direction. She felt as though even the skin on her face was getting blown back as she squinted against the power of the wind. Ezreal seemed unfazed, ecstatic even.

"Where are we going?" Lux yelled.

"Somewhere you've never been!" Ezreal yelled back.

She wasn't quite sure which direction they were going in, although from the looks of the Crownguard estate shrinking in the distance, she had a feeling they were heading west. Big, important buildings became fewer and farther between the longer they traveled, and the countryside was slowly blossoming into full view.

It was summertime, so the rolling plains and cloudless skies were all Lux could see for miles. She felt breathless, although she couldn't be sure if it was because of the view or because of the amount of air trying to escape out of her lungs whenever she inhaled.

The plains soon began to disperse as droves of sandy dunes took over. The sky practically melted into crystal clear ocean water, sparkling in a way that made it look almost ethereal. Lux couldn't believe she had never been to this part of Demacia before. Surely her parents took her to the beach when she was younger?

It took her a moment to realize that Ezreal was glancing back at her every so often. He cast her a knowing grin and she couldn't help but smile back. He took a sharp turn left, nearly throwing her off of the motorcycle, and burst with laughter at her surprised expression.

Grassy stalks brushed against Lux's bare legs as Ezreal drove directly through the sand and she wasn't sure whether it hurt or tickled. When he finally came to a stop, the ocean was more vast and more beautiful than anything she had ever laid her eyes on.

"How did you find this place?" she asked, her breath nearly catching in her throat.

"By leaving the city more than twice a year," Ezreal teased.

Lux shot him an annoyed glance, but couldn't keep the delighted grin off of her lips.

"Come with me," Ezreal said, extending his hand and smiling at her.

She quickly unlaced her boots, setting them next to Ezreal's and the motorcycle. Tentatively, she placed her hand in his and swallowed all of the worry she had about her parents' dinner party.

Ezreal ran fast, but carefree. The sand squished underneath Lux's toes, warm and fine, like she was walking on top of cotton candy. He didn't stop moving until they reached the water. It was lapping up against the shore almost playfully, tickling Lux's ankles cooly.

"Well?" Ezreal asked, lacing his fingers with hers and casting her a curious side glance.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

Ezreal nodded. "As are you," he said, squeezing her hand.

"What?" Lux asked, her eyes suddenly wide and her cheeks suddenly flush.

Ezreal simply laughed in response, shaking his head and grabbing her free hand with his own. "You're so naive sometimes," he said.

Before she had a chance to register what he was planning on doing, her eyes were already closed and his breath was already fanning out on her cheeks.

"Luxanna Crownguard," Ezreal whispered smoothly, every syllable making her shudder.

"Mmm?" she managed to mumble back.

"Hold your breath," Ezreal crooned seductively.

Lux's eyes snapped open as Ezreal scooped her into his arms. She hardly had time to utter a yelp before Ezreal sent her body flying into the cool water. His toss was surprisingly long, and the sheer force of it managed to completely submerge her. She popped up, screaming at him, and flailing her arms her way back towards shore.

"Come get me!" Ezreal challenged, lifting his shirt over his head and running in after her.

Lux reared back, flattening her palm, and readied her first strike. As soon as Ezreal was within splashing distance, she shot her forearm forward, sending a spray of ocean mist directly into his face. He laughed through it, his eyes crinkling up at the sides.

"You're so dead!" Lux shouted, rearing up for another splash.

Before she was able to shoot a good wave towards him, she was spluttering and coughing out seawater from Ezreal's first attack. Technically, it was his second, as his first was complete and utter betrayal launching her into the ocean completely clothed.

"Looks like I've got the upper hand," he said playfully, wading towards her.

Her puny stature submerged her to just above her chest, while it barely reached above Ezreal's bellybutton. The water glistened on his tanned skin in a way that made Lux feel both utterly cliche for noticing as well as weak kneed. His hands brushed against her arms, sliding through the water gracefully.

"Ez," she said, a sigh escaping her lips.

Ezreal's response was simple. As simple and nonvocal as a response could be. Yet it sent a shockwave down Lux's spine. His lips were soft and he tasted like saltwater, but it felt as though Lux's heart had burst open at his touch. She felt her arms sliding up his chest and resting around his neck. She felt his lips pressing against hers hungrier and she felt herself complying.

"Luxanna you will be the death of me," he murmured in between kisses.

Lux broke the kiss first, smiling with her eyes locked onto his. Ezreal opened his mouth again to speak, but all that he was met with was another splash in the face and an earful of Lux's shrill, tinkling laugh.

He shook his head, sending water particles into the air and peppering Lux's face. She held up her hands to block the brigade of droplets, her giggle mixing with his in a way that was strangely musical.

The remainder of their day had Lux submerged in mile high sandcastles, rainbow colored seashells, and sunshine kisses. She had half a mind to ask Ezreal to never take her back home. But as soon as the sun began to set, the worry that she had tried so hard to put out of her mind came crashing to the front of her skull.

"We're so late," Ezreal whispered as Lux's head leaned on his shoulder lazily.

She stared at the sun, orange and swollen as it began to set, and sighed.

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him, his eyes as blue and sparkling as the water, and she was sure that she had never made a better decision than to go with him.

* * *

"Lux? Earth to Lux? Anybody home?"

Garen was staring at her, his hand waving up and down in her face. She looked at him, blinking in surprise. Her parents were staring at her expectantly, her father holding up a glass of champagne. Ezreal was sitting beside her, stifling laughter and toying with the buttons on his suit to avoid being obvious.

Lux's eyes searched Garen's, pleading for his help.

"The toast," Garen whispered through clenched teeth.

Lux's eyes widened and she tried not to look at her mother's disappointed frown.

"Oh, yes. Umm, to another fruitful fall. May Demacia never forget how strong, courageous, and absolutely beautiful it is," she said, holding up her own glass of champagne and sheepishly avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Here here," Ezreal said, nodding and shooting Lux a playful wink.

She took a sip from her glass, completely embarrassed and red-cheeked.

"First you were two hours late and now it's like you're not even here," Garen said, leaning over and whispering to her. "What's going on?"

"N-nothing," Lux squeaked.

"Yeah, and you've got some sand in your hair," Ezreal said, reaching over and running his fingers through her hair, his hand dangerously high on her thigh.

Lux stomped on Ezreal's foot, her insides squirming nervously. Garen stared at the pair with complete confusion before giving up and returning to his steak dinner.

"I'm so getting you back when this is over," Lux whispered menacingly.

"Promise?" Ezreal asked, eyeing her seductively.

And she did. As soon as the dinner was over and for hours after that. And Ezreal was sure that he had never made a better decision than to force her to go with him.


End file.
